


Respects

by justanexercise



Series: OTP Ficlets [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve pays his respects to the only other person Peggy has ever loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. Just realized this wasn't on here, well here you go.

 “Which cemetery is Peggy’s husband buried at?”

Maria Hill glances over the top of her tablet at him in the Avenger’s Tower common room. “Why do you ask?”

Steve runs his hand through his hair. “I’d like to pay my respects.”

“To who? The person who loved Peggy Carter or the person who was married to her?”

“Is there a difference?”

Putting her tablet down, Maria grabs at Natasha’s hand as she walks by and tugs her down the couch next to her.

“What?” Natasha asks, putting her feet on Maria’s lap.

“I thought you unclassified everything.”

“I did.”

“Steve’s asking about Peggy’s husband.”

Natasha raises an eyebrow at Steve and smirks. “Have you gone through Peggy’s files and read between the lines?”

“I read them,” he says defensively. “I just want to pay my respects to him, what’s going on?”

Maria and Natasha share a look. Sighing at Steve, Maria asks, “Has Peggy ever mentioned Angie Martinelli?”

-

“Hello ma’am,” Steve says, setting down the bouquet of tulips down on the grass. “We haven’t been properly introduced yet, I’m Steve Rogers.”

He puts his hands in his pockets and rocks on the balls of his feet.

“You must’ve been an amazing woman Mrs. Carter,” Steve says. “Or do you go by Mrs. Martinelli? I don’t really know these things, Natasha tried to explain but she told me to just ask Peggy. Natasha remembers you, that redhead who flirted with you at the diner? She said Peggy got a bit angry at her for that, actually Peggy shot at her.”

Steve smiles and crouches onto the ground. He traces the etchings on the tombstone. There’s an empty plot next to him, where Peggy will go.


	2. Diner incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snowkissed-queen asked: hi! that cartinelli drabble you wrote (with martasha on it)!!, can you write a drabble about 'natasha flirting with angie in the diner and getting shot by peggy'? thank you very much!

Peggy’s accustomed to Angie flirting with customers at the diner, tips come much more easily and larger with it. This time though, as she enters the diner after work, Angie’s flirtatious nature gives her pause. A woman. Angie is flirting with a woman and the woman is flirting back.

Sitting at her usual booth, Peggy smiles as Angie comes to her.

“Hey English, rough day?” Angie asks, already pouring her a cup of coffee.

“Oh the usual. How’s yours?”

Angie cocks her hip against the table. “Better than most, can’t complain too much today.”

The kitchen bell goes off a second later, foods ready. Angie shoots Peggy an apologetic smile and retrieves the food to give to the mystery woman two booths over. All Peggy can see is that she’s a redhead. As Angie places the plate down, Peggy grips the fork in her hand. The woman just slid her hands down Angie’s forearm and Angie is blushing! Peggy exhales. Angie isn’t property, she can do what she wants, but oh does she want to stick a fork into that manicured hand.

Peggy orders a simple toast, her stomach can’t take much more than that and coffee. She’s been glaring at the redheaded woman for the entirety she’s there and when she goes to leave, Peggy ducks her head once she finally sees her face.

The Black Widow.

What is she playing at?

A few seconds later, she glances up and the Black Widow is gone. Peggy drops a few bills onto the table and casually strolls out.

The sun has just gone down and now Peggy squints in the darkness while the streetlights come on. There! The Black Widow is heading into an alley. Peggy speed walks down, her hand inside her purse, gun at the ready. She surveys the alley before going in, obviously the Black Widow is hiding.

“Agent Carter,” says the Black Widow, the voice echoing across the bricks surrounding them.

“Black Widow.”

“Why are you following me?”

Peggy starts scanning up the buildings, some alcoves but she can’t see any farther without a source of light. Keep her talking.

“Do I need a reason to follow a Russian assassin?”

“Point taken.”

“The question is Black Widow, why are you here?”

“Are you asking me if I’m here on business or pleasure?”

“Yes.”

A chuckle. The Black Widow’s voice drops an octave lower. “Pleasure.”

Okay that’s it.

Peggy takes out her gun and shoots at the fourth story window. She’s emptied her revolver and reloads. There’s no more sound. She’s alone.

Good. No more stupid Russian spies flirting with her girlfriend.


End file.
